The Unthinkable Relationship
by The Triforce Creator
Summary: ...Sometimes, even the best of heroes break down...Sakura Kinomoto was about to learn this...all too well...
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Kinomoto looked up from her position on the floor. Why had she gone and done this? It surely meant everything was going to fall apart now... What of her friends?

'What about them?'

Sakura blinked, her tears of regret falling down her face. The knife in her hand began to feel suddenly almost...real?

'There is something beneath the skin...I just know it...'

She looks down to her wrists, not a scratch on them... but as she looked further and past the wrists, she noticed... Her best friend's dead body.

"Tomoyo...-Chan?" Sakura sniffs, the realisation of everything coming back to her...

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, we don't know where she is?" Syaoran said to Touya, pacing backwards and forwards feeling very angry that he couldn't figure out where his girlfriend was.<p>

"I don't know! We'll just have to relay on the police!" Touya shouts back to Syaoran as Syaoran walked outside. "Where are you going?"

"To find Sakura!" Came the angry and heartbroken reply.

* * *

><p>Sakura stands up very slowly, her head still bowed. Nothing could tell her...Nothing had to remind her... She had done the unthinkable.<p>

'All because I was soo STUPID!'

[Sakura Kinomoto]

'Who is that? '

[My name is Marik Ishtar... You did the right thing]

'What do you mean?'

[I know you killed Tomoyo...I am here to help you]

'Fuck...how did you know?'

"Over there!"

[You have two choices now Sakura...either you can come with me...]

'Or what?'

[You can face prison, as well as never have a life again...]

'I like the sound of coming with you, where are you?'

[Good...now run...North direction]

'But...that's where Tomoeda Clock tower is!'

[Do you want my help or not?]

'Okay...I'm on my way...'

Sakura turns her back to Syaoran and the police who were running over to her, and kicks it into overdrive...Heading for Tomoeda's Clock Tower...In The Northern Direction that, this person who called himself, Marik Ishtar, had told her to go.

* * *

><p>To be continued...I know it was short, but I am trying my hand in writing this kind of story...Let me know how I did please! ;D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

[Part II of The Unthinkable Relationship]

* * *

><p>Syaoran couldn't believe his eyes as he arrived at Tomoyo's dead body. "Holy...Shit..." He looks down and then looks up to where Sakura had been running. "Sakura!"<p>

A police officer places a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran looks to the police officer. "I'm going to have to go after her... something's wrong with her"

The police officer nods and lets go of Syaoran and Syaoran follows after Sakura at his fastest speed.

-Tomoeda Clock Tower-

'Where are you?'

[Look up]

Sakura looks up and noticed a figure with a large navy blue cloak on. She gulps. "Are you Marik?" She shouts up, and the figure simply nods.

[That is correct]

Sakura pulls out her star key and does the enchantment, pulling out her fly card. "I'm coming!" She then stops suddenly, feeling or rather hearing a person behind her.

"Sakura...What?" Syaoran looks up, panting and then his eyes narrow. "Who are you!"

{Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe}

"What are you saying? Marik went missing?"

"I don't know the full details Yugi, all I know is that Marik went missing last night according to Izisu" Kaiba responded to Yugi, turning his back on the tri-coloured haired boy. "If you want to know more, why don't you ask the Pharoah?"

{Card Captor Sakura Universe}

[Sakura... come here...and I promise you will never have to feel pain or anguish ever again...]

Sakura looks down and nods her head. "I'm on my way Marik..." She whispers, hoping not to be heard.

Syaoran blinks. "Who the fuck is Marik!" Just as Syaoran was about to grab Sakura, she jumps out of his reach and up onto the clock tower. "Bugger...Sakura get back here!"

{Dragon Quest IX Universe}

"Something isn't right..."

"What are you talking about Andrew?"

"The change of events...the Multi-verse's are changing... and not for the better, can't you sense it Azaelia?"

"Now you mention it...yes I can"

"We've got to do something"

{Card Captor Sakura Universe}

As soon as Sakura Kinomoto had landed she saw a fairly tall figure standing there, holding onto what seemed to be a golden rod.

"Your Marik?"

The figure nods. "Yes Sakura Kinomoto"

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


End file.
